


Follow you till you love me

by othersin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Above ground AU, Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/F, F/M, Fontcest, M/M, Multi, Sans/Papyrus - Freeform, Singer Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, but they aren't brothers in this story, popstar sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: Muffet knew her barista, Papyrus enjoyed the cutesy pop music from the singer Sans or stage name ‘Blueberry’ – she could hear it play in the store loudly in the others morning shift. So it really shouldn’t have surprised Muffet when the other let out a high pitched squeal when Hapstablook announced that they could score backstage passes from his laid back cousin, Napstatron.Underswap cast, sans and papyrus are not going to be brothers in the story, and they have been on the surface long before the skeleton bros were born.





	

* * *

‘Flat white, hot chocolate and skim latte with 2 sugars…’ Papyrus muttered grinning at the waiting mix of monsters and humans – when that order went out he began frothing some milk for a couple of cappuccinos and a babyccino (he didn’t understand why the mother would bother just giving their toddler just frothed milk…but all well.)

‘Got some more chocolate, coconut vegan doughnuts on the way!’ Muffet called from the kitchen with the front of house staff giving the many armed spider woman to bring in the fresh batch of fluffy, bread goodness.

‘Wow, talk about a morning rush…’ Grillby, a flame monster muttered to the barista as the crowds began to disperse and jump on the WiFi – Papyrus smirked at the other.

Grillby rose a hand up to Muffet in greeting, she only gave a nod as she went back in the kitchen – leaving the flaming assistant store owner assist on the floor and removing the odd atmosphere that seemed to fall on Grillby when he saw Muffet.

‘Yeah, just seems to be calming down now…you up for a cigarette break?’ Papyrus asked the flame monster who only glared at the skeleton.

‘Did you forget you’re lighter again?’ Grillby huffed to the other.

‘Maybe…’ Papyrus shrugged his mouth quirking into a charming smile.

‘Ugh, perhaps you could cut back on smoking then.’ Muffet chided the other from the kitchen, causing the other skeleton to shrug; Muffet grabbed her own lighter and threw it to the other. Papyrus winked at her and caught the glinting metal in one hand – easily moving out in the alleyway though the fire exits.

Human and monster relations had been patched up pretty much, well, as much as it could be – there are always the extremists in any culture. A few humans and monsters of the local business were here on their cigarette break as well – some too busy with looking at their phone but others gave Papyrus a smile or a nod.

Papyrus’s eye lights found a large colourful poster of a smiling skeleton – stars in his sockets and in cutesy, frilly blue clothes with a big blue bow/ neckerchief around his fragile neck. Sans, or ‘Blueberry’ as his stage name was a prime example of human and monster relations on the mend.

Papyrus took a long drag as he stared at the cutesy pop star, feeling the magic make his cheeks flush at the sight of the grinning monster giving the v for victory with his fingers.

It’ll be amazing to see Sans live on stage, but the tickets were expensive – he was instead a collector of any of the merchandise that was released of the petite singer, posters, figures, disks and DVDs of the past concerts.  What he collected and liked was probably the reason why he didn’t like inviting people over, the judgemental looks he got at the cutesy items and pictures of a singer that was meant for teens and not for lanky skeletons in their mid-twenties.

Papyrus had enough self control not to order a body pillow with an illustration of the blue singer though…and it had nothing to do with the fact it would be from one of his small pool of friends, who happen to design those husbando/waifu body pillows, who probably made a bet on how long it would take for him to buckle and buy one.

Nothing lewd, just something to cuddle at night and cry into…Papyrus sighed, god, he was so depressing.

* * *

 

‘Oh gee, Alphys is going to have her hands full with that new Blueberry concert…’ A timid voice sounded out next to Papyrus, a blue skinned fish monster had her hands full of coffee – she seemed to be on a coffee run for the library ladies.

‘Hi, Undyne.’ Papyrus waved to the sweater clad girl – with a knee length skirt and black tights.

‘Oh, hello Papyrus – are you on break?’ Undyne asked, brushing her crimson hair out of her face.

‘Yep.’ Papyrus said, going back to leaning against the wall.

‘You should eat something too, instead of the cigarette.’ Undyne muttered, ‘You’re just as bad as Alphys.’

‘How’s she going, quitting cold turkey?’ Papyrus asked about the others girlfriend, she was once as bad as Papyrus with smoking but had quit as soon as Undyne asked her to.

‘She has been training more, and with the concert she’ll be probably working day and night.’ Undyne sighed, obviously missing the stout lizard monster.

‘Heh, roadie life is tough…’ Papyrus hummed, flicking the end of his cigarette in the cigarette butt collector that they put on the walls, he put it back into his mouth,

‘Do you think she’ll get too hung out with the big stars like Napstatron, Parasite and the fates…or maybe someone like Blueberry?’ Papyrus asked, staring back at the poster - briefly wondering on what the other was like. Dang, he was probably sugar and spice all the time...he felt a little envious.

‘Yeah, probably – hey we are going to catch up for drinks at the ‘Waterfall’ around 6, it has a awesome selection.’ Undyne invited the other.

‘Oh the new bar?’ Papy hummed, he had seen filers for it around – kind of like a 1920’s speakeasy without the law breaking and secrecy, they made wicked tea cocktails though.

‘Yeah, with Alphys coming back from the road – she’ll love to see the gang again.’ Undyne said cheerfully, ‘Ask Muffet and Grillby to join us too.’

Papyrus grimaced a little at that and rubbed the back of his head,

‘Yeah, I’ll ask…but Muff and Grill are – taking a break.’

Undyne’s eyes widened at that, whispering back,

‘When did that happen? They were the hottest campus couple – I was certain after they brought the café, Grillby was going to propose…’

‘Yeah, well if I get them to come – just give Alphys the heads up about it, so she doesn’t…y’know, ask awkward questions.’  Papyrus asked, smile quirking oddly – the fish monster nodded looking to her own watch.

‘Oh shoot, I got to get back to work – ciya tonight Paps.’ Undyne waved awkwardly at the lanky barista, rushing back to her workplace. Papyrus took one last look at the poster, smile returning to his face – snubbing out his burnt out cigarette in the grate of the bin; entering the still buzzing cafe and the calls of orders echoing out in the small building.

* * *

 

 ‘I can see the headlines now – the next power couple…Napstaberry!’ Napstatron lounged in his chair – watching the small skeleton standing in the practice space they created, the mechanical monster strummed his guitar in an odd tune. They all just got unpacked from the truck, to prepare their show at the bottom of Ebbot - the stadium they are in are named after the human and monster that sacrificed themselves to break the barrier hundreds of years ago, surrounded by buttercups.

They were in the spacious dressing rooms, with the singers in various stages of prep.

Insidious snorted at that – busy playing with his cats cradle, wrapped in his usually black leather gear; Gothic Lolita style of clothes with the lead singer in his beautiful red, almost fleshy looking stage outfit – Parasite was sipping his water as the wardrobe hands were fitting their costumes to practice in.

‘I’m trying to settle my chi…can you keep it down?’ Remnant stumbled in, she was looking half asleep, and the electric violinist in their group just woke up from what she called mediation.

Parasite and the Fates, and Napstatron were the opening acts for Blueberry – Sans had no idea why his father, he means his agent arranged this setup. Sans has worked with Napstatron before but the Goth group just rubbed him the wrong way.

‘Ugh, how distasteful…’ Parasite drawled, rolling his crimson eye lights – making Napstatron stop his strumming.

‘I’m sorry?’ Napstatron began lowly looking to the red clad skeleton – the red tattoos swirled on his face and body, red inked octopus tentacles added to the singers look.

‘Please Para – don’t start a fight, think about your voice.’ Remnant pleaded with the other, she was still in a tank top and sweatpants but she’ll be dressed in a pretty purple gown. Para glared at his sister, but sighed and nodded – Sans grinned at Remnant; she was his favourite in the group.

Napstatron began to strum again, turning his attention back to Sans,

‘What do you think about that, us being a couple?’ The robot asked the singer again, who winced at the feed back of the microphone being too close to the speaker.

‘Well…I…’ Sans began to flouter a little by being put on the spot.

‘But think about all the fans and monsters you’ll disappoint.’ The low drawl of their agent filled the dressing rooms – W.D Gaster was dressed in a fine suit and branded glasses,

‘How are all my talented, little money makers doing?’ Gaster jokingly asked, meeting various degrees of dismissive grunts and mutterings.

‘I’d be better with some cocaine, Mr G.’ Insidious called out to the tall skeleton.

‘Nope, not happening Times.’ Gaster said sternly to the black clad skeleton.

‘Well, it was worth a shot.’ Times “Insidious” slumped further into the couch – knotting his cats cradle.

‘Dude, your real names Times?’ Napstatron laughed a little.

‘You got a fucking problem with that, metal face?’ Insidious snapped back, the other raised his hands in a defensive position.

‘I demand lemons and mineral enriched water.’ Para demanded haughtily of Gaster, who bowed sarcastically,

‘As my diva commands…’

‘Can I have a bag of skittles, a bag of popcorn and a microwave safe dish…I want to see how fusion works.’ Remnant said in her usual wispy way.

‘Remnant, have you been watching Steven Universe again…’ Gaster muttered lowly, the skeleton girl crossed her arms and matched the others look,

‘And if I have?’

‘Yo, Mr G – do I have your permission to date your son?’ Napstatron asked.

Gaster just stared and stared, his smile widening frightfully.

‘No, and if you do – I’ll cancel your contract.’

‘Dang, well I tried!’ he began strumming again, without a care in the world that he was denied who he had pined for the whole tour.

* * *

 

Gaster beckoned his son to follow him into his private dressing room, Sans followed with a sigh – Gaster closed the door behind him and looked to his son.

‘How long has Napstatron trying to get you to date him?’

‘Oh, you know how he is – he sees a new thing, chases it for a bit then gets bored.’

‘You should’ve told me Sans.’ Gaster huffed, walking to Sans’s closet pulling out the outfit Sans had to practise in for the dancing routine he had to do while singing.

It was the outfit he posed in for the tours posters.

‘Are you happy?’ Gaster asked, his son – who wasn’t sure how to answer.

‘…I’m not unhappy.’ Sans shrugged, answering as honestly as he could.

‘Sans…you have a talent; you’ve got to share that talent with the world.’ Gaster pulled his son into a hug, ‘you’re my not so little anymore rising star…’

‘Yeah, I know…’ Sans mumbled out.

‘Your mother loved to sing, she always dreamed that she would sing on stage…’ Gaster held Sans tighter, Sans gently patted his father on the back.

‘Do you think I could sing that song she wrote on stage?’ Sans asked hopefully.

‘…Well, eventually – it is not really fitting for…Blueberry.’ Gaster explained wincing, the song was full of love and love lost – sadness monsters and humans feel deep in their soul.

‘I’m turning 18 this year dad, don’t you think it’s time for me to put Blueberry away and become just Sans?’ Sans asked his father gently, who took his glasses off and wiped the tears away from his sockets – still emotional from the conversation before about his wife and mother of his child.

‘Think of your fans Sans…’ Gaster began, ‘Stick to it for the rest of the tour, and we’ll have a chat about changing your image – slow and gently, so not to shock anyone.’

‘Perhaps I could do more love songs?’ Sans asked hopefully to his father.

‘Well, we’ll try.’ Gaster conceded, rubbing the top of his sons’ skull, ‘Get ready, I need to get the others inane demands…and keep some money if Remnant blows up the microwave again.’

Sans giggled at that.

* * *

 

 TBC?

 


End file.
